Sillage
by Stranger Daughter
Summary: Dia. Seseorang yang kuingat jelas tapi tak ingat. Menghantui. Menggerogoti. Mungkin mantranya bekerja. Tapi dia tetap ada, tinggal di sudut ruang hatiku yang paling dalam./ Dia. Seorang bocah bodoh berambut aneh. Bersinar. Memukau. Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. #IchiRukiDay #FTiL


**Sillage**

.

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Kubo Tite

Warn : Au, Ooc dan mungkin beberapa typo

.

.

Ikut memeriahkan Deathberry Fairy Tale Challenge c: Based on Peter Pan

.

.

* * *

**A/n : Saya menghilangkan karakter dua adik wendy disini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya saya lebih mengikuti Peter Pan versi **_**Jm Barrie, **_**dan sedikit **_**Disney **_** c: Well, Happy Reading!**

.

_...Never say Goodbye. Because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting—Peter Pan_

…_The last thing he ever said to me was 'Just always be waiting for me, and then some night you will hear me crowing'—Wendy Darling_

* * *

**Pov Ichigo**

"_Boleh kugenggam tanganmu?"__ tanyanya tiba-tiba._

_Aku mengangguk pelan dan menggenggam tangannya erat_

_Dia membalas genggaman tanganku lebih erat, "Tanganmu besar dan hangat,__ aku suka.__" katanya diiringi tawa kecil yang menggelitik telingaku lembut._

"_Aku harap, aku bisa terus menggenggamnya…" ujarnya lagi._

_Aku tersenyum. _

_Jika tanganku besar dan hangat, maka tangannya mungil dan lembut. _

_Kurasa memang sengaja diciptakan seperti itu. Melengkapi satu sama lain._

_Masih menyungging senyum, aku berbisik pelan—untuk diriku sendiri, "Selamanya. Aku berjanji."_

_._

_Kutarik tangannya lembut, sedang dia diam mengekor. _

_Tubuh kami melayang, mengikuti angin yang berhembus pelan_

_Kami terbang, tanpa arah tujuan._

_._

_Malam itu langitnya gelap indah_

_Malam itu bulannya__ bulan__ purnama_

_Malam itu bintang juga tak malu untuk keluar_

_Malam itu,_

_begitu sempurna_

_Malam itu__,_

_hanya kami berdua_

* * *

Ichigo mengingatnya seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

Tawa kecilnya yang begitu ringkih tapi renyah. Mata besarnya yang aneh menghipnotis. Tangan mungilnya yang lembut…Juga rambut hitam indahnya yang samar-samar beraroma laut bercampur matahari.

Ichigo masih ingat jelas semua itu. _Sangat jelas malah_.

_Hangat__,__ huh__?_

"Ini begitu menjengkelkan," bisiknya pelan sambil merebahkan tengkuk kepalanya ke leher sofa miliknya.

Ichigo ingat dia.

Koreksi. Ingat, tapi tidak ingat.

Masih dengan perasaan kalutnya, Ichigo lebih menenggelamkan dirinya, membiarkan sensasi empuk sofanya memijat pelan punggungnya yang lelah _–lunglai pasrah, _seperti hatinya.

Ichigo melirik sekilas jam dinding yang terpajang rapih di atas meja kerjanya. Belum terlalalu malam, Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kafe kecil langganannya, berharap secangkir kopi hangat bisa membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Tak sabar, ia cepat-cepat bangkit, meraih jaket tebalnya yang tergantung di balik pintu sebelum akhirnya melesat keluar meninggalkan apartemen mininya. Sebenarnya malas, tapi ia tau Karakura di bulan Desember sangat dingin, jaket tebal wajib dipakai kalau tak ingin mati konyol kedinginan.

Benar saja, ketika kakinya mulai melangkah keluar, hawa dingin datang menyeruak menusuk tulang tubuhnya. Umpatan pelan tak pelak keluar dari mulutnya—merutuk dalam hati, seharusnya memakai jaket yang lebih tebal tadi.

Ichigo merapatkan jaketnya lalu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya pelan. Uap udara mengepul-ngepul di depan kedua tangannya yang baru saja ia tiup, lalu menggosok-gosoknya lagi—lumayan mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

Sesekali ia melempar senyum kepada beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Ichigo memang tidak cukup akrab dengan orang-orang di daerah ini tapi ia mengenal baik beberapa diantaranya. Beberapa wanita yang tersenyum menggoda juga tak luput dari pandangannya. Ichigo sudah terbiasa. Bukannya sombong, Ichigo selalu berpikir bahwa wanita selalu menempel padanya seperti permen karet. Kalau ditanya alasannya, Ichigo juga bakal menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

Ichigo hanya laki-laki biasa.

Hanya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Laki-laki berumur 27 tahun dan hidup seorang diri. Menurutnya, wajahnya juga tidak tampan_—_seram malahan. Dan lagi, ia juga hanya seorang pekerja kantoran biasa, bukan seorang miliarder kaya raya. Benar-benar lelaki biasa saja bukan?

Sebentar.

_Seorang laki-laki biasa eh?_

Baiklah, Ichigo memang sedikit berbohong.

Ichigo memang menyimpan sesuatu. Suatu rahasia. Rahasia yang ia simpan rapat-rapat. Meski ia tau, kalaupun ia umbar, tidak bakal ada gunanya. Ia hanya akan dikatai gila. _Kurang kerjaan_.

Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang mau percaya kalau ia berkoar-koar bahwa dulunya ia adalah Ichigo si _Peter Pan._

Yap. Tidak salah. _Ichigo. Si. Peter Pan._ Dengan penekanan di setiap ujung titiknya.

Ia memang Ichigo si Peter Pan—bocah _Neverland_, bisa terbang dan tak bisa tumbuh dewasa. Hanya saja itu _dulu_.

Ia adalah sebuah _urband legend _popular yang beredar dari mulut kemulut dan lama kelamaan berakhir menjadi sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur biasa. Memaksanya menjadi sebuah karya fiktif, ciptaan manusia.

Karena itu, Ichigo lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Ichigo bukan orang bodoh. Meski ia tau hal itu bisa membantunya menemukan_nya_. Menemukan dia. Si gadis penyebab kegundahan hatinya. Si gadis yang membuatnya menyandang status mantan penghuni Neverland dan mengganti kata Peter Pan di akhir namanya.

Ia tidak sedepresi itu. Ia yakin bakal menemukan cara lain untuk menemukannya. Karna ia tau, matipun ia berani bertaruh kalau ia nekat menarik perhatian gadisnya dengan meneriakkan rahasia besarnya keras-keras, alih-alih gadisnya mendekat, ia hanya bakal mendapatkan seorang psikiater bodoh ditambah tatapan kasihan-atau mencemooh- dari teman-temannya.

Mangkanya, lebih baik ia diam.

* * *

_Nel__liel Thinkerbell__ masih menatapku tidak percaya._

"_Ichigo! Apa kau yakin?"_

_Sayap kecilnya mengepak-ngepak dihadapanku, pixie dust-nya bertebaran di sana-sini,__ "__Kau akan meninggalkan Neverland?__"_

_Aku terdiam sebentar, mencari kata yang tepat. Aku tau reaksinya akan seperti ini_

"_Kau tau Nel. Semenjak dia pergi, aku selalu merindukannya."_

"_Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau masih pergi menemuinya?" _

"_Itu yang kulakukan setiap malam Nel, melihatnya dari balik jendela__ kamarnya__. Kupikir aku sudah cukup puas dengan hal itu, tapi lalu aku berpikir..." aku menelan ludahku,_

"_Bagaimana jika dia tumbuh dewasa? Ketika dia sudah tidak bisa __melihatku lagi. Ketika dia memilih pasangan hidupnya seperti manusia-manusia dewasa lainnya," aku menahan nafasku sebentar, "Ketika dia... melupakanku..." bisikku lirih._

_Nell tak langsung menimpali, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya menembus tulang kepalaku sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara._

"_Ichigo," __Nel mendesah pelan lalu__ menepuk-nepuk kepalaku simpati, "Kurasa kalau itu memang keputusanmu aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya. Kita ini sahabat bukan?" Nel __ menatapku dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih._

"_Nel," aku tersenyum tak kalah lebar._

* * *

Maka di sinilah ia berada di sekarang. Di Karakura. Di kota dimana gadis itu berada, Nel yang memberitahunya.

Kurosaki—marga keluarga yang sekarang dipakainya— adalah pilihan Nel, katanya _Kurosaki_ cocok jika disandingkan dengan nama Ichigo.

Ichigo masih ingat jelas hari dimana ia pertama kali menjadi manusia dan melepaskan takdirnya untuk tetap tinggal di _Neverland_. Takdirnya menjadi _abadi_.

Karenanya, Ichigo harus menghadapi hal yang paling ia benci; bertumbuh dewasa. Dan persis seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, menjadi dewasa memang tidak enak. Tapi harus ia akui, menjadi dewasa tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan. Ada pertarungan pada prosesnya dan Ichigo suka tantangan. Memang tak seperti pertarungan-pertarungannya dengan _Grimmy Hook_—well, adrenalin yang sama tapi sensasinya jelas jauh berbeda.

Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia manusia. Ichigo benar-benar bekerja keras. Ia tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan sembari belajar memahami cara hidup manusia. Susah memang, tapi berbekal kemauannya yang keras perlahan Ichigo mulai terbiasa.

Pekerjaan yang ia dapat sekarang juga tak lain adalah hasil dari jerih payahnya. Tidak punya dokumen pendidikan yang memadai tak membuatnya putus asa. Ia memulai bekerja sebagai supir pada sebuah bos perusahaan besar. Belajar sedikit demi sedikit, membangun hubungan kepercayaan dan sampai pada akhirnya—karna kebaikan bosnya, ia ditawari posisi yang cukup bagus di perusahaannya. Ichigo bukan tipe orang yang tak tau terimaksih, diberi kepercayaan, jelas ia bakal menjaganya baik-baik.

Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka bisa sampai sejauh ini—dan memang tak dapat disangkal dia menjalaninya dengan baik.

Hidupnya lumayan cukup. Ia punya banyak teman baik. Juga hobi menulisnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi bakal menjadi pekerjaan tetapnya. Entah beruntung atau memang karena usahanya, tapi yang jelas ia benar-benar bersyukur.

Hanya saja terkadang ia masih merindukan Neverland. Merindukan Nell, _The lost boys_, para mermaid dan _hell_, Ichigo juga berani berkata bahwa ia merindukan Grimmy Hook.

Tapi…

_Dia_ yang paling Ichigo rindukan. _Gadisnya._

Gadis yang sebetulnya ia ingat betul, tapi tak ingat.

Aneh bukan?

* * *

"_Tapi kau tau kan Ichigo," kali ini Nel berkata serius, " Kau tau kan, resiko apa yang akan kau tanggung?"_

"_Aku tau."_

"_Kau akan mengucapkan mantra terlarang. Lalu sebagai gantinya, kau—" Nel berhenti sebentar lalu menatapku,"—Kau akan melupakan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu.__"_

"_Aku tau," __mataku terpejam erat__, "Dan itu berarti, mungkin aku akan melupakannya."_

"_Lalu untuk apa kau pergi ke sana jika pada akhirnya kau akan melupakannya?"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum menatap Nel, "Aku juga tidak tau Nel, yang jelas aku tau…__ aku harus melakukan ini," aku menengadahkan kepalaku, melihat bulan bersinar terang, "Dan entah kenapa, aku yakin...kalau __pada akhirnya __kami pasti akan bertemu lagi."_

* * *

Ichigo tau. Seharusnya ia melupakan si nona yang ia-tidak-tau-rupanya ini seutuhnya.

Tapi ia tidak.

Sosok gadis itu selalu tergambar di pikirannya, bukan bentuknya, tapi rasanya, sensasinya. Seperti aroma _parfum_ yang tertinggal di suatu ruangan. _Menghantui_.

Nama gadis itu pun ia lupakan. Ichigo hanya ingat sebuah nama yang jika ia sebut akan terasa manis di mulutnya, nama yang benar-benar membuatnya terpikat.

Sebelum meninggalkan Neverland, Ichigo sempat menanyakannya kepada Nel, berharap Nel dapat menjawab semua kegundahan dihatinya. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya sebuah gelengan –_eksistansinya dihapus disini, _Nel tak bisa memberitahunya. Ia hanya bilang bahwa gadisnya berada di Karakura. Maka jadilah ia sekarang, tersiksa, merasakan sebuah lubang besar di hatinya. _Merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya._

Ichigo _benar-benar_ ingin mengingatnya, seutuhnya. Namun semakin ia berusaha, semakin jauh ia merasa.

Sungguh, mengingat seseorang tapi tidak tau bagaimana rupanya benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Meski begitu, tak pernah sekalipun Ichigo menyesali keputusannya. Karena ia tau…suatu saat nanti—bagaimanapun caranya- Ichigo pasti akan menemukannya. _Pasti_.

Entah kapan.

Di malam apa.

.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Pikirannya sudah mau meledak. Ia sangat membutuhkan kopi kesukaannya.

* * *

**Pov Rukia**

_Aku masih bisa merasakan mataku membesar tidak percaya._

_Bagaimana tidak? Kedatangan orang asing—lebih tepatnya bocah laki-laki berambut aneh di tengah malam dan tidak tau bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba bisa muncul di kamarmu yang notabene berada di lantai 3?_

_Hell, bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk kesini!?_

_Apalagi dengan tampang bangga dihiasi senyum yang menurutku sangat bodoh, ia baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ichigo, Ichigo si Peter Pan. Lalu berkata ingin mengajakku ke Neverland._

_Hah! Bagus!_

_Mungkin sekarang aku harus memeriksa lemariku, siapa tau Nelliel Thinkerbell sedang bersembunyi disana, Inoue si Mermaid Princess? Cinderella? Atau yang lebih buruk, Grimmy hook?_

_Benar-benar lelucon yang buruk di hari yang sudah tidak begitu bagus. Kakak sudah cukup membuatku pusing__ hari ini__, dan sekarang bocah aneh berambut oranye ini mengaku dirinya Peter Pan?_

_Rasa panik dan takut mulai berubah menjadi luapan emosi kesal._

_Mungkin dia hanya anak bodoh yang punya sedikit penyakit mental. Menyelinap di kamar sembarang orang dan mengaku-ngaku dirinya sebagai Ichigo si Peter Pan._

_Lucu sekali._

_Kau mau bermain-main denganku hah?_

_Dengan senyum mengejek, aku berkacak pinggang, "Ichigo si Peter pan, eh? Baiklah, perkenalkan, namaku Snow white!" _

_Bocah itu menatapku__, __sepertinya berpikir—lalu __mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Kau mengejekku, huh?"_

"_Tidak Peter Pan! Aku percaya padamu. Tapi maaf aku harus menolak ajakanmu untuk pergi ke neverland. Alice mengajakku ke Wonderland besok. Dan kupikir kau harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ibu tiriku menemukanmu!" usirku menyindir sembari mengibas-ngibas tanganku._

_Mata bocah itu memicing tajam, "Kau pikir ini lelucon bukan?"_

"_Aku percaya kau adalah__ Peter pan__!__" erangan kesal tak pelak keluar dari mulutku, "Grimmy hook, Kenpachi beast atau siapapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan mempercayainya!__ Tapi kumohon cepat pergi dari kamarku sebelum __kakakku__ datang! Dan aku yakin ibumu pasti sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!"__ Aku memijat-mijat dahiku yang mulai berdenyut frustasi._

_Setelah hening beberapa saat, tawa meremehkannya berhasil membuatku menatapnya sekali lagi._

"_Kau tidak percaya padaku," ujarnya__ tiba-tiba__ dengan nada__ mencemooh__ lalu menggeleng pelan, "Baiklah akan kutunjukkan padamu..."_

_Kaki bocah itu mundur __teratur__ menuju jendelaku yang masih terbuka lebar._

_Aku menelengkan kepalaku, tidak mengerti._

_Apa yang mau dilakukan bocah gila ini?_

_Kakinya sudah sampai ke ambang jendela. Mulutnya menyeringai dan salah satu kakinya sudah tidak menapak lantai._

_Mengerti maksudnya, mataku terbelalak lebar dan sesegera mungkin berlari menyelamatkan si bodoh berambut oranye ini._

_Belum genap kakiku melangkah,__ aku sudah tidak bisa menangkap sosoknya lagi dengan kedua mataku._

_DIA SUDAH JATUH!_

_Oh tuhan!_

"_Bocah!" pekikku tertahan._

_Reflek, kakiku segera berlari menuju ambang jendela dan melongok kebawah._

_Dan apa yang kulihat selanjutnya benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku jatuh terjembab kebelakang. Mataku melebar dua kali lipat._

_Dia...terbang?_

_Dia...TERBANG!_

_Astaga! Tidak ada tali, tangga atau benda apapun yang menyangga tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar terbang!_

_Suaraku seperti habis tertelan, __tubuhku ikut berkompromi dengan membeku seperti batu. Mataku terpaku, mendongak ke atas. Melihatnya terbang sambil menautkan kedua alisnya._

_Terbang! Aku masih tak percaya itu!_

"_Kau memanggilku bocah? Tidak salah? Kau lebih pendek dariku."_

_Ejekannya berhembus seperti angin lalu. Mulutku masih terlalu sibuk menganga untuk meladeninya._

_Sedangkan dia malah__ makin asyik__ melayang dihadapanku dengan seringai arogan bodohnya__, menikmati ekspresiku mungkin __, "Bagaimana? Sekarang kau percaya padaku?"_

_Aku menemukan diriku mengangguk pelan lalu cepat-cepat menelan ludah, "__Ba-bagaimana bisa?"_

_Seringai Ichigo makin lebar, "Nanti kuberitau caranya! Tapi sebelum itu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kau mau kan?"_

"_Ta-tapi—"_

"_Oh, ayolah! Biar kutunjukkan padamu hebatnya Neverland!"_

_Neverland._

_Pulau dimana banyak keajaiban?_

_Dimana petualangan akan menjadi makanan sehari-hari?_

_Bertemu peri, putri duyung dan bajak laut?_

_Benar-benar tawaran yang menggiurkan._

_Aku hendak mengangguk ketika sebuah pikiran menyusup ke dalam otakku._

_Aku memang ingin, tapi bagaimana dengan kakak?_

_Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kakak, tapi…_

_Mungkin, kalau sebentar saja boleh._

_Ya, sebentar saja… _

"_Oke. Aku mau," ujarku akhirnya__menyetujui,__ sukses membuatnya tertawa lebar, lalu dia menatapku sebentar __dan aku berani bersumpah pipinya merona merah untuk sesaat._

"_Hei, pendek. Siapa namamu?"_

_Aku mendelik, tidak suka dia manggilku pendek, "Jangan panggil aku pendek! Dan namaku Rukia."_

"_Rukia? Nama yang aneh…"_

"_Namaku tidak aneh, ibuku yang memilihkannya. Artinya cahaya. Lu-cia menjadi Ru-kia. Kau mengerti?"_

_Mulut Ichigo membulat, mengerti._

"_Baiklah pendek, sekarang coba pejamkan kedua matamu…"_

* * *

Rukia tertawa kecil.

Ia selalu merasa lucu jika mengingat pertemuan awalnya dengan Ichigo. Hei, Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan? Bertemu dengan legenda Karakura di malam hari benar-benar jauh di luar nalarnya atau nalar siapapun—Ia berani bertaruh untuk itu.

Rukia tergelak, ia tahu ini terdengar gila.

Jika saja ia menceritakan kisah ini kepada teman-temannya, taruhan, mereka pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan. Menyebutnya sedang membuat lelucon bodoh atau menuduhnya gila karna terus-terusan hidup sendiri tanpa mau terikat dengan seorang lelaki.

Benar sekali. Di umur yang sudah mencapai 27 tahun, Rukia memang sudah mempunyai karir yang bagus dan hidup yang jauh dari kata susah. Ia tak pernah kekurangan suatu apapun. Tapi anehnya, tak pernah sekalipun ia berkencan dengan laki-laki.

Bukan, bukan karena tidak ada lelaki yang tertarik padanya. Banyak yang berniat untuk singgah, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Rukia menanggapinya. Berulang kali teman-temannya mengatainya bodoh, menolak banyak lelaki tampan yang berkali-kali mencoba memenangkan hatinya. Tapi Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa.

Ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang masih mengganjal hati dan juga pikirannya.

Ah, bukan. Bukan sesuatu, tapi _seseorang._

Dan Rukia tau jelas siapa itu. Tentu saja _dia_. Bocah berambut aneh yang mempunyai senyum arogan bodoh.

* * *

_Tubuhku bersandar pada sebuah pohon tua besar. Mataku masih terkesima._

_Hamparan bintang di Neverland tak pernah gagal membuatku teperangah._

_Neverland itu indah._

_Benar-benar indah._

_Dunia manusia memang tak kalah indah. Tapi Neverland—_

_Benar-benar terasa seperti sihir. Bukan hanya kekuatannya tapi suasananya. Memikat sampai ke akar-akarnya._

_Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali memasuki Neverland._

_Mulutku tak bisa berhenti menganga dan bertanya ini-itu kepada Ichigo._

_Juga pertemuan pertamaku dengan Nelliel. Oh tuhan, peri kecil lucu yang kukira hanya bagian dari imajinasi manusia benar-benar nyata! Dengan sayap mungil dan pixie dust-nya._

_The lost boy juga tak kalah menarik perhatianku. Toshiro, Mizuiro dan Hanatarou benar-benar kombinasi trio yang tidak biasa._

_Oh jangan lupakan pertemuanku dengan Inoue si Mermaid Princess, rambut aurburn panjangnya tampak cantik menghiasi wajah mungilnya._

_Dan Grimmy hook, musuh bebuyutan Ichigo! Astaga, bersama Ichigo—kami melawannya ketika Grimmy hook mencoba menculik Three lost boy dan membuat marah Ichigo._

_Mulutku menyungging senyum._

_Waktuku di Neverland benar-benar menyenangkan dan penuh petualangan._

_Aku benar-benar menyukainya._

_Lalu Ichigo…_

_Meski dia sering mengejekku -si pendek bermulut cerewet- meski kami selalu berdebat, mengejek satu sama lain…_

_Tapi ada kalanya dia akan membangunkanku diam-diam di malam hari. Memintaku terbang bersamanya. Tidak tau kemana. Hanya terbang tak tentu arah—berdua._

_Kami tau._

_Sebuah ikatan sudah terbentuk._

_Ikatan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata._

_Ikatan yang membuatku ingin terus bersamanya, memulai petualangan baru setiap harinya…_

_Ikatan yang kokoh._

_Ah, the lost boys juga memanggil kami dengan sebutan ibu dan ayah…_

_Ibu dan ayah? Aku dan Ichigo?_

_Darah panas sudah mengalir ke kepalaku._

_Sial, jantungku selalu seperti ini kalau mengingatnya. Berdetak kencang._

_Tapi…mungkin Ichigo bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Meskipun tingkahnya menyebalkan, ia hangat._

_Ichigo sebagai ayah…Aku bisa menangkap gambaran itu._

_Bibirku tersenyum membayangkannya._

_Ya, mungkin Ichigo—_

_Seketika hatiku melecos. Aku lupa._

_Ichigo tidak bisa tumbuh dewasa._

_Benar._

_Dia akan terus berputar dalam frase ini._

_Tidak ada dewasa dan tumbuh tua._

_Selamanya. Menjadi anak-anak._

_Selamanya._

_Selamanya?_

_OH ASTAGA!_

_Sebuah pikiran yang baru saja muncul di otakku benar-benar membuatku terlonjak kaget dari tempatku bersandar._

_Keringat dingin kurasakan mulai jatuh membasahi keningku._

_Kakak!_

_Aku melupakannya!_

_Astaga, astaga, astaga!_

_Sudah berapa lama aku di Neverland!?_

_Sebulan? Tidak, terlalu sebentar. Aku sudah lama berada disini._

_Ya tuhan! Kakak pasti kerepotan mencariku kesana kemari._

_Aku tak pernah mau membuatnya susah._

_Kakakku! Kakak kesayanganku._

_Aku mau pulang._

_Kakiku gemetar hebat._

_Lalu Ichigo?_

_Ba-bagaimana?_

_Tubuhku terhuyung kembali kebelakang, ketika logika benar-benar menghantam pikiranku._

_Tanganku terangkat, menekan pelan dadaku yang kini ikut gemetar hebat._

_Lalu tertawa pasrah. Mengejek._

_Benar juga._

_Seberapapun kuatnya ikatan yang kubangun bersama Ichigo, pada akhirnya kami tetap akan berpisah._

_Dia punya kehidupannya disini. Begitupun aku, kehidupanku dengan kakakku._

_Seberapapun besarnya aku mengagumi Neverland, tapi tetap saja ini bukan rumahku._

_Benar juga._

_Aku harus pulang._

* * *

Rukia memutar-mutar gelas sakenya yang masih penuh sambil bertopang dagu. Malam ini dingin, ia tau segelas sake bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya, tak peduli bahwa dirinya benar-benar lemah dengan alkohol.

_Mungkin mabuk malah bisa membuatku sejenak melupakannya_ pikir Rukia kecut.

Tapi tetap saja ia tidak meminumnya. _Mood_nya sangat buruk. Bahkan meminum sake pun ia merasa malas. Mengingat kenangan itu benar-benar masih membuat hatinya menciut.

_Mata ambernya yang begitu terluka. Kekecewaan yang jelas tergambar di iris itu.._.

Rukia mengerang frustasi. Ia tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan raut wajahnya itu dari otaknya.

* * *

"_Maafkan aku Ichigo..."_

_Dia masih tak bergeming._

"_Ichigo..."__ panggiku putus asa._

_Masih memunggungiku, ia berujar pelan, "Kau…" Ia memulai lalu terdiam, sepertinya mencari kata yang tepat, __"Tak bisakah kau tinggal? __Bersamaku di Neverland. Kita akan mengarungi Neverland bersama. Memulai petualangan setiap harinya, bermain bersama Nel, mengunjungi Inoue, bertarung dengan Grimmy Hook..." Ia kembali terdiam sebentar, "Lagipula kalau kau pergi bagaimana dengan Mizuiro, Toshiro dan Hanatarou? Kau ini ibu mereka, kau tau.__"_

"_Ichigo, aku tau. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Toshi—"_

"_Dammit! Lalu aku!? Bagaimana denganku Rukia!?" potongnya dengan nada keras—frustasi, membuatku sedikit terkejut._

_Kami sama-sama terpaku, kehabisan kata, sampai akhirnya Ichigo berujar lirih—benar-benar lirih._

"_Jangan __**pernah **__pergi. __Aku mohon..."__kali ini dia berbalik dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam._

_Aku tercekat menahan nafasku. Jantungku serasa berhenti__ketika mata ambernya menatapku lurus tanpa keraguan. Memintaku__ untuk tetap tinggal. Bersamanya, selamanya._

_Sedetik, mata itu berhasil meruntuhkan keputusanku._

_._

_Tidak._

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku,_

'_Jangan memandangnya' pekikku dalam hati._

_Aku memang ingin bersamanya._

_Tapi tidak seperti ini._

_Bukan seperti ini._

_Sekali lagi aku menatap mata ambernya, lalu menggeleng pelan._

_Raut wajahnya tampak begitu terpukul, lalu dia berujar pelan, "Kau tau kan. Ketika kau menginjak usia kedewasaanmu, kau—"_

"—_Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi." Katanya masih penuh harap._

_Ucapannya benar-benar membuat jantungku berhenti._

_Aku tau Ichigo. Aku tau. Meski begitu…_

_Aku tak bergeming, berharap cukup jelas menjawab pertanyaannya._

_Mata ambernya perlahan membesar, "Kau…__tetap __memilih untuk pergi?"__ katanya hampir berbisik._

_Aku meremas ujung bajuku erat._

_Suaranya terdengar begitu rapuh. Terluka._

_Aku tau jelas. Dia marah. Dia kecewa._

_Tapi…_

"_Aku harus__,__"__ bisikku pelan._

* * *

Manyerah dengan segelas sake-nya, Rukia beranjak dari meja makannya dan menyeret tubuh mungilnya untuk duduk di sebuh kursi di balik jendela besar. Dibukanya jendela itu lebar-lebar. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya lembut.

Kamar apartemennya berada di lantai tiga, sama dengan kamar miliknya dulu.

Oh, betapa rindunya ia dengan kamar lamanya itu.

Rukia masih ingat jelas ketika kakaknya memberitaunya bahwa rumah itu harus dirobohkan. Alasan surat rumah tak jelas yang akhirnya diperkarakan –dan sialnya keluarga Kukichi kalah- membuat mereka harus rela pergi meniggalkan rumah tua peninggalan orang tuanya.

Rukia juga ingat bagaimana ia menangis keras malam itu, memohon pada kakaknya agar mereka tetap tinggal. Bisa dimaklumi. Rumah yang sangat berharga baginya telah dirampas. Rumah yang penuh dengan banyak kenangan . Rumah…dimana ia bertemu dengannya—si bodoh berambut oranye.

Rukia benar-benar merindukannya—rumahnya. Dan ia tau selamanya tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Rumahnya sudah roboh, digantikan dengan sebauh gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

Meski ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin membuat tempat ini senyaman dan semirip mungkin dengan kamar lamanya. Tetap saja berbeda. Kenangannya tidak ada—hilang. Apalagi…

_Jendelanya_.

Jendelanya sekarang tidak akan pernah bisa sama dengan jendela kamarnya dulu.

* * *

_Kami berdiri__ cukup lama__ di ambang jendela kamarku. Terdiam satu sama lain sampai pada __akhirnya kuputuskan__ untuk mengakhirinya__, "Selamat tinggal… Ichigo…"_

_Tidak ada reaksi._

_Dia tetap berdiri. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun.__ Mulutnya juga masih terkunci rapat._

"_Ichigo?"_

_Aku hendak menyentuh bahunya ketika __tangan__nya tiba-tiba__ merengkuh tubuhku erat._

_Sangat erat._

_Sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berbunyi tidak karuan._

_Aku terkesiap. Dadaku ikut berdebar keras. Bingung harus melakukan apa._

_Sampai pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, lalu merengkuh tubuhnya—membalas pelukannya lebih erat._

_Berusaha menyimpan setiap inchi kehangatan yang dia berikan untuk kuingat._

_Karena __aku__ tau..._

_Mungkin kami tidak akan bertemu lagi._

_Suata saat ketika aku sudah beranjak dewasa._

_._

_Tubuh kami masih saling berpaut seolah sudah tercipta menjadi satu. _

_Membagi perasaan, tanpa kata sedikitpun._

_._

_Perlahan, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menyentuh telingaku._

_._

_**Lalu dia berbisik.**_

_Berbalik arah dan terbang tanpa menatapku kembali._

_Meninggalkanku yang terduduk lemas dan menangis dalam diam._

_._

_Kami berpisah. Di tempat pertama kali kami bertemu._

* * *

Rukia masih ingat jelas apa yang Ichigo bisikkan waktu itu. _Sangat jelas._

Mendengus pelan, Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi kusen jendelanya, melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang di jalanan depan apartemennya.

_Apa kabarnya?_

Rukia benar-benar merindukan Ichigo. Terkadang ia merutuki keputusannya dan membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia memilih untuk tetap berada di _Neverland,_ bersama Ichigo. Namun pikiran itu kandas saat ia ingat bagaimana wajah lega kakaknya ketika menemukannya terduduk diam di kamar, menangis sendirian. Kakaknya tak banyak bertanya. Hanya memeluknya erat dan berkata lirih, "Terimakasih tuhan, kau sudah pulang…"

_Byakuya niisama…_

Seketika, sesuatu menyeruak di dalam dada Rukia. Sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya rapat-rapat.

Kakaknya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mendiang kakaknya. Kakaknya menutup usia dua tahun yang lalu.

Hari itu hujan, ia pulang dan mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Semuanya tampak normal, tak ada yang aneh. Sampai ia menerima kabar bahwa kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan parah dan tak bisa diselamatkan. Dunianya seakan runtuh. Ia berharap bumi terbelah, dan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Kakaknya meninggalkanya. _Sendirian._

Mendesah, ia segera mengahapus cairan bening yang perlahan turun dari matanya.

Ditatapnya telapak tangan mungilnya, "Dingin..." lirihnya pelan.

Matanya kembali lagi menatap orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di jalanan depan apartemennya. Sendirian, berpasangan, beramai-ramai. Semuanya tampak biasa saja, sampai sesosok pria menarik perhatiannya.

Matanya membesar. _Itu…_

Menggeleng pelan tidak percaya, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela, memastikan dirinya belum gila.

_Tapi sepertinya ia sudah gila._

Detak jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Dilihatnya lagi baik-baik sosok yang sedang berdiri tepat di seberang jalanan apartemennya.

Tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang kini terbuka lebar. Jantung makin berdebar—seperti diremas-remas.

Kau tau rasanya melihat sesuatu hal yang paling tidak mungkin terjadi didalam hidupmu benar-benar terjadi?

_Astaga! Tidak mungkin!_ Jeritnya dalam diam, masih terpaku.

Lima detik kemudian, ia mundur tiga langkah sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar meninggalkan apartemennya.

* * *

Derap langkah kakinya terus berderu, tak peduli dingin sudah menyerang telapak kaki dan sekujur tubuh mungilnya.

Rukia bisa merasakan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja kau melihat seorang gadis tengah berlari-lari seperti orang gila di tengah malam di musim dingin—dengan rambut berantakan tidak karuan, masih memakai gaun tidur tipis dibawah jaket yang tak terlalu tebal ditemani sebuah _slipper_ sebagai alas kaki. Benar-benar kelihatan tidak waras kan? Tapi Rukia tidak peduli. Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk mengurusi hal itu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju padasatu hal. _Dia_.

Terengah-engah, mata penuh harap Rukia berubah menjadi kekecewaan ketika sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kanan-kiri, berharap dia masih ada, tapi nihil. Dia sudah hilang. Atau Rukialah yang sudah mulai gila?

Mendesah pelan, ia berjalan lunglai, kembali pulang ke apartemennya. _Mungkin aku butuh seorang psikiater_ pikirnya sambil tertawa mengejek.

Ia mulai merasakan dingin yang sebenarnya sedari tadi sudah menyerangnya. Dirapatkannya jaket merah miliknya sambil terus merutuk pelan. Meratapi betapa bodohnya dirinya. Sampai pada akhirnya takdir berkata lain.

Matanya menemukan lagi sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Sosok yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila.

Sekali lagi Rukia dibuat terpaku. Jantungnya dibuat melompat dari tempatnya.

_Dia._ Dia berdiri tak jauh dari apartemennya. Memakai jaket mantel tebal berwarna coklat, satu tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong celananya sedangkan yang lainnya memegang segelas kap kopi.

Jantung Rukia mulai berdetak kencang. Matanya tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan sosok yang kini berdiri agak jauh darinya. Memperhatikan setiap detil dari dirinya.

_Tidak salah lagi_ bisiknya tertahan.

Rambut oranye. Kerutan alis. Dan juga mata itu…

_Dia__…_

_Ichigo!__ Dia__ Ichigo!_ Pekiknya dalam hati, _Tidak mungkin!_

Emosi Rukia membuncah.

Kalau bisa, mungkin sudah ribuan kata yang terucap dari mulut Rukia saat ini—atau mungkin ia sudah menubruk laki-laki berambut oranye di hadapannya ini. Tapi entah kenapa mulut dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, tidak mau merespon perintah otaknya. Hanya bisa diam, mematung. Tenggelam dalam mata ambernya. Mata amber yang sangat ia rindukan.

Rukia tetap terdiam sampai pada titik dimana hatinya benar-benar meledak.

_Titik dimana ketika m__ata mereka bertemu._

Ya.

Ketika pada akhirnya mata _amber_ itu menatap mata _violet_ yang sedari tadi sudah terpaku olehnya.

* * *

Hampir lima menit sudah mereka saling menatap.

Dada Ichigo berdegub kencang.

_Gadis ini…_

Entah ada apa dengan mata violet milik gadis mungil berambut hitam dihadapannya. Namun ada perasaan kuat—bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata sedang hinggap di hati Ichigo saat ini. Ia seperti terjebak dalam iris indah yang memabukkan. Dan lagi, mata itu serasa tak asing baginya.

_Aku tau mata itu._

_Aku tau._

_Aku tau dia._

Tubuh tegap Ichigo perlahan mendekati gadis mungil dihadapannya. Mata mereka masih saling berpandang, tidak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Jarak mereka kini hanya tinggal sejengkal.

Lucu, bahkan sampai sekarangpun mata mereka tidak pernah lepas satu sama lain. Bahkan berkedip pun tidak.

"Kau..." ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Mendengar Ichigo, mata gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap menggemaskan—gugup mungkin, "A-aku... Ah, Ka-kau..." katanya sambil terbata.

Ichigo tertawa kecil.

Entah mengapa ini terasa familiar. Entah mengapa Ichigo benar-benar merindukan ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega dan hidupnya tiba-tiba terasa lebih…lengkap—_sempurna_.

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat, canggung satu sama lain. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, sementara yang lainnya menerka-nerka apa yang ia rasa.

Hingga sampai pada saat sebuah kalimat meluncur pelan dari mulut Ichigo—_sangat pelan_. Kalimat yang Rukia tau jelas apa itu. Kalimat yang pernah dibisikkan oleh seseorang di ambang jendelanya.

"Kau tau tempat yang terletak tepat di antara tidurmu dan alam sadarmu. Tempat dimana kau ingat bahwa kau sedang bermimpi. Disitulah... Disitulah aku selalu mencintaimu. Disitulah aku selalu—"

"—menunggumu...," bisik Rukia perlahan.** [1]**

Dan, mata mereka masih terpikat satu sama lain.

Angin semilir menerpa. Sekali itu, Ichigo merasa waktu berhenti berputar untuk mereka. Untuk sebuah momen yang Ichigo berani menunggunya seumur hidup.

_Aku tau itu kau._

Senyum Ichigo mengembang. Pantas saja ia merasa familiar. Pantas saja mata violet besar milik gadis di hadapannya begitu menarik perhatiannya. Pantas saja wewangian laut bercampur matahari memenuhi indra penciumannya.

_Pantas saja._

Ichigo tau alasannya sekarang.

Tanpa banyak pikir, direngkuhnya gadis mungil dihadapannya. Tubuh mungilnya tampak terkejut pada awalnya, namun perlahan melemas, membalas pelukan Ichigo.

Setelah beberapa saat, ichigo melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia, menatapnya dan tersenyum_; _tangan mereka berpaut, sebagaimana mestinya. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..." ujarnya lembut.

Mulut gadis yang masih menganga lebar dihadapannya mengatup perlahan, "Kau datang…" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Kau tau aku pasti datang..."

"Kupikir aku sudah gila. Kupikir aku salah orang…"

Ichigo tergelak lalu menunjuk rambutnya, "Ini," dan menunjuk alis matanya "Dan ini. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi kau pikir?"

Rukia ikut tertawa. Ditatapnya lagi laki-laki berambut oranye dihadapannya. Dia…dia berubah, tidak seperti dulu. Meski senyum arogan masih tampak jelas tergambar di wajah tampannya, tapi dia berubah. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi, dadanya bidang dan bahunya juga bertambah lebar. Lalu lihatlah wajahnya. Rahangnya bertambah tegas, samar-samar—dagunya dihiasi dengan sedikit rambut.

_Dia tumbuh dewasa._

_Neverland itu rumahku! Disinilah aku akan menghabiskan hidupku!_

_Aku benci menjadi dewasa! Orang dewasa hanya memikirkan hal-hal tidak berguna yang akhirnya malah membebani mereka sendiri._

Tawa kecil Rukia terhenti, matanya beralih menatap kedua ujung jari kakinya, "Kau begitu mencintai Neverland... Lalu kenapa?" ujarnya pelan.

Ichigo berdehem, membuat Rukia kembali menatapnya, "Neverland itu rumahku…Tapi kurasa…" ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, terdiam beberapa saat, tampak tidak nyaman, "Eumm..Kurasa…Aku…Argh! Akutakbisahiduptanpamu!" ujarnya akhirnya belepotan.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak, benar-benar membuat perasaan kikuknya hilang, "Astaga, sejak kapan kau—"

"Aku tak pandai merangkai kata!" potong Ichigo cepat, semburat merah timbul di kedua pipinya, "Jangan tanyakan lagi alasanku. Yang jelas aku memilihmu. Aku. Memilihmu. Titik."

Rukia terperangah.

_Hangat_.

Kata-kata Ichigo benar-benar membuat hatinya hangat. Mengangkat tangannya, Rukia meraih wajah Ichigo lalu membelainya lembut, "Aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Ichigo tersenyum, menatap gadis dihadapannya sekali lagi lalu tiba-tiba dahinya berkerut tak senang, menunjuk tubuh rukia dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau gila huh? Apa kau mau mati kedinginan?"

Alis mata Rukia berpaut, bingung, lalu mengerti maksud Ichigo setelah sadar bahwa dirinya hanya memakai jaket tipis dan sebuah _slipper_ sebagai alas kaki. Mulut Rukia terbuka lebar, ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sebuah jaket tebal berwarna coklat tiba-tiba melingkar di bahunya.

Tubuh Rukia yang mungil tampak tersembunyi di balik mantel besar Ichigo. _Manis sekali_.

"Kau…" Ichigo menatap Rukia sebentar, _kau manis sekali..._

"Kau tumbuh dewasa tapi tubuhmu tidak bertambah seinchi pun…" ujarnya tertawa meledek.

Mengernyit, dipukulnya dada Ichigo pelan, "Mulutmu juga tidak berubah tuan—"

"—Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

"_Oh, ayolah! Biar kutunjukkan padamu hebatnya Neverland!"__ seruku tak sabar._

_Dia masih saja terdiam. Mata besarnya tampak berkedip-kedip, bingung. _

_Sampai pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berujar, "Oke. Aku mau."_

_Membuatku tertawa lebar._

_Entah kenapa gadis ini benar-benar menarik perhatianku. _

_Gadis ini memang menyebalkan._

_Tapi cukup…ehm, manis._

_Mata Violet besarnya paling memukau. Dipadu dengan kulit pucat, yang anehnya membuatnya tampak bersinar…seperti cahaya._

_Oke, cukup! Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas._

"_Hei, pendek. Siapa namamu?" ujarku cepat-cepat, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku._

_Matanya melotot sepertinya tak suka kupanggil pendek,"Jangan panggil aku pendek! Dan namaku Rukia."_

"_Rukia? Nama yang aneh…"_

_Alisnya mengernyit, "Namaku tidak aneh, ibuku yang memilihkannya. Artinya cahaya. Lu-cia menjadi Ru-kia. Kau mengerti?"_

_Rukia, Lucia…_

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat ketika wajahnya kembali membiusku,_

"_Baiklah pendek, sekarang coba pejamkan kedua matamu…"_

* * *

Pipinya memerah, "Eum…jadi kau mau mampir tidak?" ujarnya sekali lagi.

_Hell yeah!_

"Oke." Jawab Ichigo mencoba santai.

Lalu dia tersenyum, membuat Ichigo terpaku, terpesona.

_Ternyata matanya berwarna violet…_ Begitu cantik, memukau…dipadu dengan kulit pucatnya yang anehnya malah membuatnya tampak bersinar.

Seperti cahaya.

_Cahaya?_

Hatinya berdetak kencang.

_Cahaya…_

_Lucia…_

_Lu…cia?_

_Ru…kia?_

_Rukia?_

_RUKIA!_

"RUKIA!"

"Hm?"

"Rukia…" ujarnya sekali lagi. Terasa benar dimulutnya, membuatnya tertawa lebar. Namanya benar-benar memikat.

Sedangkan gadis dihadapannya menatapnya aneh—bingung namanya terus disebut berkali-kali.

* * *

Malam itu bulannya bulan biasa.

Malam itu tak banyak bintang.

Malam itu banyak orang berlalu lalang.

Tapi mereka tidak peduli.

Bagi mereka hanya _aku_ dan _dia_.

Bagi mereka hanya Ichigo dan Rukia.

* * *

[1] Quote Peter Pan untuk Wendy

Sillage : (n) The scent that linger in the air, the impression made in space after something or someone had been gone.

* * *

A/n : Darn! Apa ini!? Apa iniiiii!? *gelundungan* Setelah dua kali nulis OS, akhirnya saya sadar : saya nggak jago bikin OS orz daaan Romance orz orz orz saya berusaha keras untuk menuangkan feelnya, tapi kok kayaknya gagal orz

Lagi, saya bener-bener lupa detil cerita Peter Pan, ahahaha. Cuman inget alur kasarannya aja. Jadi mohon maaf kalo cerita peter pan disini jadi dirusak habis habisan sama saya. Oh saya juga membuat the lost boys jadi tiga orang :3 Soalnya bingung mau pake siapa lagi buat sisanya

Well anyway, ini pertama kalinya saya publish fic OTP saya *yeay* Semoga bisa menyusul yang lainnya. Baiklah, dari pada saya terus nge-rumble Gj mendingan saya akhiri saja.

Thanks for reading and Reviews are my pleasure *wink*

Regards

A.e


End file.
